


Familia Hale-Stilinski

by TeenWolf231



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenWolf231/pseuds/TeenWolf231
Summary: La familia Hales Stilinksi. La más peculiar, si se tubiers que describir de forma corta. Compuesta por tres hombres lobo y un emisario. Isaac y Liam, ambos en plena adolescencia no dejan de meterse en problemas mientras luchan por controlar sus poderes y soportar sus padres (a quienes aman pero odian cuando se insinúan sexualmente entre ellos).A esto sumenle los problemas infsltsbld de un monstruo por semana, un abuelo Sheriff, Stiles como policía y Derek guardabosques. Una gran familia que, junto al resto de la manada, pasan por diferentes situaciones de la mejor manera posible.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

tiles observa con cansancio como sus dos hijos, Isaac y Liam, peleaban por un trozo de pan. Literalmente esta pelea sucede desde que Liam nació, por lo que Stilinski ni siquiera debería molestarse. Es más una tradición familiar.

Pero sinceramente, no puede creer como siendo ambos adolescentes aún pelean por las mismas tonterías.  
Baja la vista nuevamente hacia la computadora, donde se encuentra buscando información para la nueva criatura que apareció. 

No hay demasiados avistamientos de esta, por lo que es difícil encontrar algo .

Derek ingresa a la cocina, su rostro relajado luego de un par de horas de sueño se arruga ante la vista de la pelea junto a su marido. Stiles parece absorto en su trabajo, mientras Isaac y Liam gruñen y se golpean. 

Muestra sus ojos de Alfa hacia sus hijos, quienes se quedan quietos al instante. Liam festeja que al fin consiguió su trozo de pan. Eleva sus cejas hacia los adolescentes, luego hacia su esposo nuevamente. 

-Stiles, ¿Podrías castigar a los niños?.-Cuestiona mientras se acerca y baja su rostro hasta la altura del castaño, besando sus labios de forma corta. 

-Lo he hecho un par de veces. No funcionó.-Elevo sus hombros, su vista aún puestos en la computadora.-Lo único que funciona a esta altura son tus ojos parpadeantes por lo que, no puedo ayudarte en esta amigo. 

-No me llames amigo.-Gruñe mientras se sirve algo de café y, en un vaso, algo de jugo. Le entrega la bebida fría a Stiles, quien se queja ante la vista mientras Derek toma asiento. 

-¡Derek, sabes que solo funciono con café por las mañanas!.-Se queja haciendo un puchero, sus ojos de cachorro golpeado fijos sobre su esposo. 

-No más café. Se que te tomaste al menos tres tazas de café en lo que va de este día.-Contesta, patea a Isaac cuando ve que se encuentra haciendo cara a Liam. Isaac suelta un quejido pero guarda silencio cuando ve el rostro amenazador de su padre.-Debe haber otra cosa que te mantenga despierto. No puedes consumir tanto café, sabes como te pones luego. 

-Si, tu polla me mantiene  
despierto.-Tsnto Isaac como Liam suelta un “papá eso es asquerodo" mientras Hale se ahoga con su café-Oh por Dios, solo nombre la polla de papá. ¿Cuál es el problema?.-Pregunts de forma inocente n mientras ve de forma triunfante como Isaac y Liam se ponen de pie rápidamente. 

-Se…se me hace tarde.-Grits Isaac mientras se pone una tostada en la boca y luego toma su mochila. 

-A…a mi también.-Liam dice, sus mejillas ardientes. Stiles está conteniendo su risa mientras ve a sus hijos correr a traves de la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Esperen niños! Se supone que debo llevarlos al colegio.-Grita Stilinski.

-Iremos con Corey.-Responde Isaac y, unos segundos después, la puerta de entrada se cierra con un fuerte golpe. Stiles se queda mirando hacia la salida de la cocina con una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios. Derek se pone de pie y tira de su marido para que lo imite.

-Debes dejar de usar mi polla para que los niños se vayan.-Comenta con una sonrisa mientras sus manos recorren el cuerpo de Stilinski hasta quedarse en las caderas del chico. Lo atrae más hacia él, ambos sonriendo amplio. 

-Estuvieron molestando todo el tiempo. Los amo, pero no dejan que haga mi trabajo.-Contesta el oji-marrón, muerde su labio inferior unos segundos mientras observa por debajo de sus pestañas a su esposo. 

-Dios, ni siquiera recuerdo porque me casé contigo.-Dice en broma Hale, sus dedos acariciando la cadera de su pareja de forma lenta. 

-Porque tengo un bonito trasero. Y una buena boca para...-Derek lo interrumpe, besando lo con rapidez para evitar cualquier comentarios subido de tono. Pronto tiene las piernas de Stilinski rodeando su cadera, moviéndose de forma lenta contra él. Ambos gimen bajo, Derek moviéndolos hacia la mesa y apoyándolo allí mientras tira de forma lenta de la remera del castaño. 

-Olvide…-Escuchan que dice la voz de Liam pero es tarde, cuando ambos se apartan el chico se encuentra obsrvandolos con impresión y asco.-Oh por Dios, no comeré más aquí. Adiós, son asquerosos.-Dice el chico con una carpeta en brazos antes de correr hacia la salida. 

Derek y Stiles ríen antes de retomar su tarea, besarse y explorar el cuerpo del otro. Aunque lo conozcan demasiado bien. 

(…)

-Son como conejos, lo juro.-Isaac dice parado a un lado de su casillero, Liam asiente en acuerdo y con cara aún de traumado. Cristal ríe y los hoyuelos (igual a los de su madre Allison) se marcan en sus mejillas. Ariel rueda sus ojos, superado con el tema. 

-Ya, no sean un par de bebes. Alfa y Stiles se aman, a veces es necesario tener un tiempo a solas.-Comenta Rian. 

-Lo dices porque no tienes que verlos. Papá Stiles saca el tema con la intención de que nos vayamos para poder tener sexo.-Liam pasea su mano por su cabello, frustrado. 

Hayden sonríe amplio antes de decir.-Dejenlos tranquilos. Solo los envidias. 

-Oh, eso debe haber dolido.-Isaac dice riendo y cuando la campana suena se aparta del casillero y remueve el cabello de su hermanito.-Esperame en las tribunas mientras juego lacrosse, papá Stiles y Derek están ocupados hoy por la tarde en un tema emisario-alfa, por lo que solo yo tendré la llave de la casa. Y no quiero que regreses solo.-Y con eso se va, dejando a su hermano, Corey, Brett y Hayden solos. 

-Soy solo un año menor que él. No entiendo porque me trata como un niño.-Se queja el chico, sus brazos cruzados y de forma inconsciente pone un puchero en sus labios. Sus amigos se carcajean, Brett golpeando de forma amistosa su espalda antes de guiarlo hacia el aula en la cual tienen clases.

-Porque luces como un niño, tonto.-Justifica Brett.

Liam guarda silencio, enfurruñado. Ingresan al aula y toma asiento, aún en silencio. Esta ignorando a sus amigos, solo porque lo llamaron niño. Él ya es un adolescente, casi adulto. Odia que lo traten como un bebé. 

-¿Qué sucede bebé?.-La voz de Theo lo saca de sus pensamientos. Liam gruñe bajo, sus ojos cambiando de color momentáneamente.-Oye bonito, tranquilo. Solo preguntaba que sucedía. 

-Metere mi pie en tu boca si no dejas de molestar.

-Bueno, sabes que amaría tener cualquier parte de tu cuerpo en mi boca pero…-El profesor Harris habla, llamando la atención de ambos.

-Joven Raeken, no se porque aún se le permite ingresar al establecimiento. Es una perdida de tiempo y espacio.-Comenta con tranquilidad, aunque claramente esta molesto.-Y, por otro lado, señor Hale-Stilinski, no me haga tener que llamar a sus padres. Hablo en serio, no quiero escuchar no un minuto más a su padre hablando sobre mi solo para explicarme lo buen hijo que es usted.-Y con eso se da vuelta, poniendo su atención en la pizarra donde comienza a escribir. 

Hayden rueda sus ojos en dirección de Liam, logrando sacarle una risa. Theo le guiña el ojo mientras se sienta definitivamente en el asiento frente a él. 

Odia a ese chico. 

(…) 

Liam observa de forma distraida (o eso se quiere hacer creer) el campo de Lacrosse donde Isaac y sus compañeros para nada (muy) calientes se encuentran jugando. No es que ses un sacrificio tener que esperar a su hermano mayor y en el transcurso ver un par de traseros muy buenos y cuerpos sudados. Para nada. Es solo que le molesta que Theo se voltee a verlo y guiñarle el ojo de vez en cuando. 

-Lo odio.-Se queja por octava vez en lo que va de los cuarenta y cinco minutos que están allí. Hayden resopla mientras Corey se ríe abiertamente. 

-Amas el trasero de Theo. Y su espalda.-Comenta Corey.-Y amas verlo casi desnudo y todo sudado durante los entrenamientos de la manada.-Comenta con una sonrisa triunfante al ver la molestia en el rostro de su amigo. 

-Sabes que no es asi. No me interesa Theo para nada, y si así fuera, el cual no es el caso, no seria de tu incumbencia.-Se gira completamente para verlo.-Y quiero decir que en los entrenamientos de manada si lo miro demasiado es porque él terminara luchando contra mi tarde o temprano y quiero saber como diablos se mueve y…-Agarra la pelota de Lacrosse que viene hacia ellos sin siquiera pensarlo, girandose un poco y devolviendo la al campo antes de seguir.-…y cuales golpes usa para que no patee mi trasero. 

Cuando guarda silencio escucha los aplausos y gritos del coach. Se gira por completo para ver a la cancha, donde Isaac parece estar a punto de asesinarlo y Theo y Bret lucen orgullosos. El coach está saltando sobre sus pies mientras sonríe de forma maniática. 

-¡Hale-Stilinski, eso fue asombroso!.-Grita y luego se gira hacia Isaac.-¿¡Por qué todavia no me dijiste que tu hermano era tan bueno como tú, pequeña mierda!?.-Todos observan al coach como si por fin hubiera perdido los estribos por completo. 

-Porque no es bueno.-Isaac mira amenazador hacia su hermano pequeño.-Solo fue un golpe de suerte.

-No seas una pequeña rata envidiosa, Isaac. No guardes a tu hermano y sus buenas habilidades solo para ustedes.-Coments el coach mientras se acerca a Liam. Sus amigos se encuentran apoyando el comentario de Isaac, solo queriendo evitar lo que saben que sigue.-¿Sabes que, pequeña mierda? Quiero que estes en mi equipo. Harás las pruebas este jueves y, si sigues siendo tan bueno como hoy, te pondré como portero. O donde sea que funciones. 

Liam sonríe amplio, emocionado. Puede escuchar a sus amigos y su hermano golpearse la frente, soltando maldiciones. Estaban frustrados. Pero al oji-azul no le importa, se encuentra emocionado. Ya vera como convencer a sus padres de que lo dejen jugar lacrosse. 

Cuando la practica termina, Theo se ofrece a llevarlos a la mansión Hale. Isaac acepta con rapidez y Liam solo sigue a su hermano porque no tiene otra opción. Pero no soportará demasiado en un lugar cerrado con Raeken dentro.

-No irás a las pruebas.-Isaac dice mientras se sienta en el asiento trasero, dejando a Liam delante con Theo. El menor de los Hale toma asiento enfurruñado. Theo ingresa al auto y, sin siquiera pensarlo, se estira hacia Liam y le pone el cinturón de seguridad.

Liam gruñe a modo de advertencia pero ignora a Theo hasta que este se encuentra nuevamente en su lugar, poniendo en marcha el auto. 

-Ire. Hablaré con papá Stiles y Derek y me dejarán. No pierdo tanto los estribos.

-Casi muerdes a Theo recién.-Comenta Isaac. 

Porque estaba en mi espacio personal. Sabes como me pongo. 

-Pues en Lacrosse mas de una persona estará en tu espacio personal.-Dice con molestia Isaac. Habla igual que Derek demasiadas veces.

-Pero es diferente.

-Liam, cariño. Nuestros padres no te dejaran jugar. Superarlo.-Isaac dice con cansancio pero sabe que su hermanito no dejara pasar el tema. Es demasiado necio. 

-Dejalo que hable con tus padres. Ellos son los adultos y sabrán que hacer.-Theo se merece a la conversación y Isaac le envía una mirada severa. Liam lo ignora, no va a agradecerle nada a ese idiota.


	2. Chapter 2

-No.-Es lo primero que dice Stiles cuando su hijo baja del vehiculo de Theo. Su hermano mayor y el idota mas grande del mundose encuentran pisándole los talones.

-¿Qué? ¡Solo venía a decirles cuanto los amo! Siempre es bueno recordárselos-Liam dice y abraza (a la fuerza) a Stiles. Derek, quien se encuentra a tan solo unos pasos de ellos rueda los ojos hacia ellos. Luce divertido, sin embargo.

-El entrenador llamo. No.-Derek es quien habla ahora, volviendo su vista justo a tiempo para tomar a Erica por una pierna y lanzarla al suelo. La chica gruñe, pesado, claramente molesta por haber sido descubierta por su Alfa. Años de entrenamiento y aun no podía ganarle.

-Pero papas.-Lloriquea y puede escuchar a Erica y su hermano reir fuerte. Los odia, por eso Boyd siempre fue su tio favorito.-Saben cuanto amo el deporte.-Intenta buscar la compasión de sus padres, Stiles ignorándolo por completo a favor de crear un pequeña nube gris sobre su hijo y hacer que llueva sobre él. Liam lo observa con furia mientras ve la diversión cruzar por el rostro de sus dos padres.

-Deja eso, cariño. No necesitas hacerlo enojar.-Derek dice en tono calmo al mismo tiempo que Boyd se arroja sobre su cuerpo, lanzándolos a ambos al suelo. Suelta un jadeo, debido a que el aire se escapo de sus pulmones con el golpe y empuja a Vernon hasta tenerlo debajo de él, garras presionando juguetonamente contra el cuello.-Solo necesita entender que aun no esta preparado para mantener a raya su lobo.-Explica y Liam rueda sus ojos, esta furioso. 

-Li, cariño, tus ojos.-Stiles advierte mientras hace desaparecer la nube que se encontraba sobre su hijo pequeño.-Ahora, quiero que nos escuches y tomes un par de respiraciones calmadas.

-¡No soy un maldito niño de cinco años!.-Exclama y se cruza de brazos. Hasta siente el puchero involuntario formarse en sus labios. Puede escuchar a la perfeccion como parte de la manada rie ante la vista y sus garras pican por salir a la superficie.

-Lo sabemos, cariño.-Stiles dice, sonrisa tirando de sus labios.-Pero eres un adolescente y sabes como cuesta mantener a tu lobo a raya.-Dice ahora serio. Liam sabe que sus padres solo intentan hacerlo entrar en razón, sabe que es peligroso para los humanos que juegan lacrosse y...diablos, lo sabe todo porque esta conversación ya apareció cuando su hermano mayor quiso comenzar a jugar. La diferencia con Isaac es que este si tenía un mejor autocontrol y una ancla: su familia.

-Mi tío Peter me enseño a anclarme a la ira para mantenerme a raya.No quiero que, por apresurarte a jugar con tus amigos, termines con ira o cualquier otro sentimiento desagradable como ancla. No es bueno para ti.-Hale dice, ojos un poco mas oscuros. Stiles posa una mano sobre el hombro de su esposo y besa su mejilla antes de volver su mirada a Liam y elevar sus hombros.-Solo necesitas tiempo.

-¿Cuanto tiempo mas? ¡Ha pasado demasiado ya!.-Exclama con furia.

-Un año al menos. No lo se, las anclas son raras. Puedes encontrar una rápido como puedes tardar mucho tiempo. No siempre será la misma.-Stilinski explica, completamente serio.

-Mi ancla primero fue la ira, luego mi familia, cuando tu papa apareció en mi vida pasó a ocupar también parte de mi familia y por lo tanto mi ancla.-Explica Derek, una pequeña sonrisa jugando con sus labios.-Nacieron ustedes y ahora también son parte de mi equilibrio. 

Liam da un suspiro dramático y se deja caer al suelo.-Odio esto.

-¿Qué? ¿Ser un hombre lobo?.-Cuestiona Stiles y parece furioso con la sola mención de aquello. Liam niega rápidamente con su cabeza.

-No. Claro que no.-Se apresura a decir.-Amo ser hombre lobo. Solo me molesta que mi temperamento sea tan explosivo y no tener un ancla.-Murmura y su padre mira a Derek, ambos con muecas iguales.

-Ya la encontraras, cariño.-Stilinski dice.-Pero, por ahora, no podrás jugar.

Liam esta furioso pero no quiere discutir con sus padres. Parte de su entrenamiento consiste en resistir la ira y sabe que si comienza una pelea terminara cambiando y corriendo por la reserva. Sus padres tendrán que salir a buscarlo y...si, no quiere eso. 

-Alfa, emisario.-Theo habla, llamando la atención de ambos. Los adultos lo observan, expectantes.-Puedo...,me ofrezco a entrenar a Liam para lacrosse luego de la escuela. Si dentro de un mes aun no puede controlar si cambia o no durante un partido entonces decidirán si entra al equipo. Solo, solo si ustedes me lo permiten.-El morocho y el castaño mantienen sus miradas fijas en ambos, comunicándose con sus ojos. Aunque Liam no esta seguro de que si su padre (Stiles) puede o no leer mentes. No sería raro.

-Bueno.-Dice Stiles al mismo tiempo que Derek casi gruñe:

-Si, eso no ocurrirá.-Mientras sonríe de forma arrogante. Stilinski rueda sus ojos y posa sus manos sobre los hombros de su esposo.

-Hablaremos sobre esto mas tarde y les daremos una respuesta.-Les sonríe a su hijo y luego a Theo, quien le devuelve la mueca. Derek parece estar a punto de objetar pero nadie con dos dedos de frente le objeta a Stiles Stilinski si quiere salir ileso y seguir siendo una persona. La mayoría de las veces que una pelea ocurre, Stiles enfurece tanto que la otra persona termina convertida en cualquier animal que se le venga a la mente: cabra, tortuga, gato, insecto. 

Liam estaría contento de no ser que quien quiere enseñarle es Theo. Pero si ese chico quiere ser su pase a la felicidad, bueno, tendrá que hacer un esfuerzo.

(…)

-No Stiles, es que tu no lo entiendes.-Derek dice por la noche, cuando ambos se están arrastrando dentro de su cama. Estuvieron toda la tarde ignorando el tema y Hale tuvo todo el tiempo sus ojos asesinos sobre el niño Raeken. Lo cual Stiles compadece por completo al chico. 

-No me vengas que porque no tengo los sentidos peludos de ustedes no se de que hablas. Tengo ojos también, para tu información.-Dice y Derek puede oler el azufre aumentar. Su aroma es delicioso pero cuando esta molesto y su magia comienza a correr por su cuerpo la fragancia que mas sobresale es el azufre. 

-Dios.-Murmura Hale mientras toma el libro que estaba leyendo y se sienta contra el respaldar de la cama. No quiere discutir, en serio, pero Stiles es tan terco a veces.-No es solo la forma en que lo ve. Es que huele a excitación todo el maldito tiempo que se encuentra cerca de nuestro bebé. No quiero a ese pervertido cerca de él.-Habla mientras pasa las hojas del libro, buscando donde quedo. En realidad lo tiene marcado pero quiere tener algo mas para mirar mientras habla sobre esto con su esposo. 

Stilinski se esta riendo fuerte y con lagrimas. Dios, si Derek no lo amara tanto lo golpearía.-¿Si recuerdas que cuando era un adolescente tenía una erección de solo saber que estarías en la misma habitación que tu?.-Cuestiona con la voz ahogada por las carcajadas. El morocho lo observa durante unos segundos, en silencio.

-Era diferente. No me parecía molesto.

-Claramente no, lobito tonto.-Dice con cariño, una mano estirándose para acariciar el rostro de su pareja. Sus dedos recorren con lentitud las mejillas del hombre, como si estuviera descubriendo aquella parte del cuerpo por primera vez.-Aunque estoy seguro de que alguna vez te molesto. Pero era diferente porque ahora por quien se interesan es en nuestro hijo menor.

-Y porque Theo tiene un muy mal pasado. Sabes todo lo que ha hecho.

-Lo se y sabes que no confío plenamente en él.-Hace una pausa, ahora acariciando el cabello del hombre mayor.-Pero Li quiere, realmente, quiere entrenar para Lacrosse. Y también quiere a Theo, pero ese es tema aparte.-Las cejas gruesas de Hale se elevan, observándolo con detenimiento.

-¿Estas queriendo que le de permiso o que lo encierre en su habitación?.-Cuestiona el morocho, Stiles rueda sus ojos.

-No seas exagerado, Sourwolf.-Dice mientras quita el libro de las manos de su esposo y lo avienta a un lado. Se sube hasta que queda sentado sobre el regazo de su esposo, sus manos posadas sobre el cuello de este.-Solo dejemos que sea un poco libre y pruebe. ¿O a caso quieres que vaya a otro lugar y lo haga a espaldas nuestras?.-Cuestiona.-Porque los adolescentes hacen eso, y déjame decirte que las cosas pueden salir peor de esa forma. Aquí, con alguien de la manada cerca, los riesgos son menos. Y si Theo intenta siquiera hacer algo con nuestro pequeño puedo convertirlo en rata.-El rostro de Derek es ilegible, realmente. Stiles no se estresa, sabiendo que siempre consigue lo que quiere.

-Bien.-Bingo. Stiles sonríe.-Les daremos el permiso pero si algo le sucede a mi hijo...

-Dios, eres tan caliente cuando te pones en padre sobreprotector.-Stilinski dice, mordiendo su labio. Parece descolocar por completo a su esposo, quien parpadea un par de veces antes de poder al menos parecer consciente de lo que esta sucediendo.

Los labios de Derek pronto están sobre los suyos, sus manos bajando hasta la parte de abajo de la remera de Stiles, tirando de ella hacia arriba para poder quitársela. Se apartan del beso por unos segundos y vuelven a besarse, solo dejándose llevar por la sensación del otro. Stiles ríe un poco contra los labios de Hale mientras siente la cadera de su esposo mecerse contra él.


End file.
